Apothecary
Basics Summary of Class: Throughout Azeroth, many people from different races have studied the way of Alchemy, making potions and poisons alike. Many have taken it up as profession, but few have become full-time Apothecaries. Apothecaries use poisons and explosives to destroy their enemies, while being able to heal their allies in combat with potions. The Apothecary relies on caster DPS and is primarily AOE. They also wear leather armor, and later can train in a questline to use mail armor. The main stat for the armor for the Apothecary is Spirit (For healer gear) and Int (For Chemist gear). Humans, Forsaken, Gnomes and Goblins can play this class. Specs Potion Doc (Healer): The best Apothecaries must be able to make any type of potion for any scenario. Some however, put their effort into creating potions with the ability to buff their allies and heal wounds in combat. These Apothecaries worry little about actually fighting themselves as they rely on their allies to do most of the fighting. The Potion Doc uses daggers and off-hand items. Chemist (Damage): Most Apothecaries however, stray away from the focus of healing allies and instead divulge into creating deadly poisons and potions that they use to kill their enemies. The Chemist also use chemicals to make different types of explosives to use against targets, such as the Nail Bomb which shreds targets within a 10 yard radius. The Chemist are a primarily AOE damage class, making farming packs of trash relatively easy compared to other class. The Chemist mainly uses Staves and or maces. General Spells for Potion Doc Spec Doctor’s Mistake: One of the few DPS abilities for the Potion Doc. Sends a minute long dot that does quite a bit of damage per second to the target, while also slowing their moving speed if a critical strike occurs. ' ' Rekindle: The first healing ability for the Potion Doc, it instantly heals the target of the Potion Doc to about 20% of their health. It’s very mana draining and in early dungeons will stop the Potion Doc from doing major healing until they have gotten their mana up. It has a 3 minute cool down. ' ' Imitation of Life: The resurrection spell for the Potion Doc, which can combat rez a target at the cost of the Potion Doc dying after the target is revived. The ability works like a normal rez if not in combat however. The spell has a 5 minute cool down. ' ' Anxiety: A minor DPS spell for the Potion Doc, Anxiety allows the Healer to pour a potion in a circle around them which mass fears the targets standing within the potion for 5 seconds. The circle goes away after 3 seconds. Useful for escaping a dangerous situation that the healer is in. ' ' Pool of Mana: As the name states, the Potion Doc throws a potion of mana down at the targeted location where it stays for 10 seconds. Anybody within the pool has their mana regenerate quickly. However, this ability has a 10 minute cooldown. ' ' Poison Surge: The Potion Docs major DPS spell that they will use for all of their time leveling and playing. The Poison Surge is a potion which the Potion Doc throws at a target and it instantly damages the target for a great amount of health. It also has a small dot affect that poisons the target for 5 seconds after they have been hit with the potion. ' ' Shower of Healing: The Potion Doc throws healing potions to 10 closet party member in the dungeon or raid group, healing them for 15 seconds. The spell has a cool down of 5 minutes and can only be used on 10 people at a time. Regenerative Potion: The Potion Doc tosses a potion of health at the target, quickly healing them for 30 seconds and giving them a temporary protection bubble that lasts 5 seconds. Has a cool down of 2 minutes. General Spells for Chemist Nail Bomb: The Chemist tosses an explosive bomb filled with nails at a targeted area and when it explodes, every mob in a 15 yd radius is damaged by the nails and even possibly killed. One of the AOE abilities for the Chemist. ' ' Chaos Vial: A vial of explosive concoction that explodes and damages the target for a great amount of damage. While also applying a after effect of fire damage on the mob for 3 seconds. ' ' Elemental Rocket: The Chemist fires a missile at the target that stuns it for 2 seconds while also doing some damage. If a crit is struck, an extra 3 seconds are added to the stun on the mob. Poison of Bliss: A spell that deals a large amount of damage against the target with poison damage. The ground under them however, turns into a poisonous bubble that deals constant damage to the target as they stand in it.